PewDiePie
PewDiePie (Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg) is a 26 year old Youtuber from Gothenburg, Sweden (now residing in Brighton, UK) who started posting videos on December 10, 2010. He is currently the most subscribed to channel on YouTube with over 60 million subscribers, and is the highest earning YouTuber in the world. He specializes in horror and action game LPs, and is universally considered the most widely known LPer in the world. His channel has received over 6.2 billion views as of October, 2014. His videos are published under the Polaris MCN, which is vertical of Maker Studios (owned by Disney). PewDiePie dropped out of university (for which he was pursuing an Industrial Engineering degree) in 2011 to pursue his LP career as a full-time profession. Since late 2011, he has produced weekly vlogs on his channel as well as his more traditional LPs. In 2013, he was reported to have made approximately $4 million from his videos, and confirmed that the actual number is very close to that estimate. Comments In late August 2014, PewDiePie uploaded a video, announcing he would permanently disable comments on his YouTube videos. On his decision, PewDiePie stated "I go to the comments and it's mainly spam, it's people self advertising, it's people trying to provoke. just all this stuff that to me, it doesn't mean anything. I don't care about it, I don't want to see it." After disabling comments, PewDiePie continued connecting with his audience through Twitter and Reddit. In mid-September, PewDiePie uploaded a follow-up video, sticking by his decision, and announcing the launch of broarmy.net, an online forum, in which he will actively connect with, designed to replace the YouTube comment section. BroArmy PewDiePie often refers to his fans as the 'Bro Army', made up of his 'Bros'. He typically performs a 'Brofist' at the end of each of his videos. Charity PewDiePie has used his influence to be involved in charity fundraising drives. In an interview with the Swedish magazine, Icon, he has expressed his desire to continue these drives as time goes on, and also credited John and Hank Green as two individuals who gave him the idea of making unique videos for charity. These videos are purchased by game manufacturers and advertisers, for prices ranging up to $50,000. In February 2012, PewDiePie ran for King of the Web, an online contest. He lost the overall title, however during the following voting period, PewDiePie won and donated his cash winnings to the World Wildlife Fund. He has raised money for the St. Jude Children's Research Hospital. PewDiePie also began a "Water Campaign" charity, where his fans could donate money, in honor and celebration of reaching 10 million subscribers. PewDiePie had the goal of raising US$250,000, however at the end of the drive, the amount raised was $446,462. In June 2014, PewDiePie, announced that a fourth charity drive for "Save the Children" raised over $630,000, surpassing a $250,000 goal. t series is the big gay Catchphrases "Hehehehey! How's it going bros? My name... is PewDiePie!"As sourced from PewDiePie Wikipedia entry, via straitstimes.com "I'll see you in the next one or whatever I make! Stay awesome bros! Muayhah! *brofist*"As sourced from PewDiePie Wikipedia entry, via Tubefilter. Links *PewDiePie channel *Facebook References Category:List of Let's Players